En la oscuridad
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: Ya no hay escape... ¿Reviews?


Hace días hice un grupo de facebook para fans de MOTHER que hablan español_ (_si quieren unirse, adelante! :D sólo búsquenlo como "Stoic club") en fin, el caso es que queremos hacer rol todos los fines de semana. Este fic está inspirado en el que hicimos hoy, aunque nada más fuimos cuatro RPers, se puso divertido el asunto. (Jeff, Ness, Giygas y Pokey) (¿A que adivinan a quien roleé? Sí, a Pokey~)

Entraría en la categoría de _"What if"_ porque, bueno, no tiene mucho sentido. sólo se me ocurrió.

**_Fic dedicado a Ryu Okami _**(quién roleó a Jeff), **_Azael _**_(mi hermano del alma, roleador de Ness(?)_**_), y a Nessie _**_(quien hizo una magnífica representación de G__iygas)_

tralalá, sí, sé que no se parece en NADA al rol, pero la idea me surgió cuando giygas comenzó a absorberlo todo ewe!

_**D I S C L A I M A H!**_

__MOTHER le pertenece a mi maestro Shigesato Itoi, nosotros solo somos un grupo de fanseses(?) enamorados de la saga.

NOTA: es el tercer fic que hago que abarca la batalla final xD

* * *

><p><em>En la oscuridad<em>

**_GiygaShade_**

A veces la oscuridad es el peor enemigo de alguien. Es indescriptible, crea miedos casi insuperables en cualquiera, no sabes que puede estar ahí, esperando del otro lado. Hay voces que no sabes de dónde provienen. La oscuridad es… tan vasta como mortífera.

Sí, eso es lo que piensa el chico de gorra al momento que se da cuenta de que ya no puede pelear. De que todas sus esperanzas ahora estan siendo pisoteadas, de que en esa dimensión es la única fuerza luchando por la justicia. Solo. Sin nada que pueda ayudarle a derrotar a aquel ser, un espiral rojo que lo devora todo, un espiral rojo que grita mentalmente con palabras monótonas y casi destructoras a la vez. Un espiral cuyo rostro parece gritar. Un espiral… una niebla… el destructor cósmico universal.

A su alrededor, la luz se apaga. Huele a sangre, a sudor, a muerte. Tres personas sin vida junto a él: la chica con poderes psíquicos, que había dado tanta batalla pero al final su pobre cuerpo no soportó; el sabio, aquel capaz de usar cualquier tipo de arma y aparato extraño, también yacía tendido en aquel piso que antoja a los intestinos humanos; por último, el poderoso príncipe, quién salvó más de mil veces a los otros tres, que conocía el ataque más mortal de todos, ahora está boca abajo, con heridas profundas.

Debe rendirse, porque su cuerpo no resistirá demasiado. Quizá un golpe más y muera, sí, eso estaba más que previsto. Se lamenta por dentro, morirá en vano, sin poder salvar al mundo. Piensa en su familia, estarán muy preocupados por su partida. Probablemente llorarán. Y no sólo ellos, también los padres de Paula; el doctor Andonuts, padre de Jeff y todo el reino que le pertenecía a Poo. ¡De saber que aún eran tan impotentes! Jamás habrían ido a morir a ese lugar. Si tan sólo pudieran regresar en el tiempo, para seguir desarrollando su fuerza.

Trata de empuñar bien el bate, a sabiendas de que ya no puede correr en su dirección. Ningún ataque surtirá efecto, ese espiral no tiene mente, no tiene alma, no tiene fin alguno. Simplemente está ahí, atacándolo de manera casi aleatoria, llenándolo todo de esa voz extraña. Esas palabras, que parecen decir que está feliz, a veces que las cosas duelen y de vez en cuando, repite indefinidamente un nombre. Si, el nombre de aquel chico.

…_Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness…_

Sabe que no puede correr, lo que sea es inútil, ahora es débil. Su ataque más poderoso parece ser un simple cosquilleo para el destructor cósmico universal. Y sin embargo, no quiere darse por vencido, es lo que más teme. Cuando menos se lo espera, las cosas se tornan aún más oscuras. Ahora ese espiral toma forma un tanto curiosa, pareciera un feto. No, es un feto, puede distinguir entre el cordón umbilical, la cara, sus ojos, las pequeñas manos. Está luchando contra un ser que aún no se desarrolla de forma debida. Aquella cosa sigue gritando su nombre, cada vez más fuerte y gutural. No se detiene, se forma una y otra vez, entonces el feto aparece millares de veces más.

Se pierde entre aquella oscuridad, entonces se da cuenta de que el piso parece desmoronarse, que los pedazos de carne podrida desaparecen irónicamente, que pronto va a ser su tiempo. La parte del piso que sostenía a Paula se destruyó, pero ella sigue ahí, aún acostada con la sangre seca manchando su rostro. En ese momento nada tuvo sentido, entonces quería decir que estaba flotando o que todo en realidad era una mera ilusión creada por el feto, ó también podía ser que su propia mente lo estuviera retando de aquella manera.

La voz del destructor cósmico universal es ahora más fuerte, taladra los oídos del casi héroe, también grita, es el sonido de un bebé cuando llora, buscando a su madre. Hay algo más, el suelo se consume más rápido, todo comienza a volverse negro. Incluso aquella oscuridad llega hasta la parte donde está él, desaparece su soporte, pero sigue de pie. Un cuarto de perpetua negrura dónde lo único que hay es la vida casi apagada de él y el espiral que grita. Los cadáveres de sus amigos poco a poco también comienzan a desaparecer, primero las piernas.

Una extraña sensación lo inunda, quiere gritar pero siente que sus cuerdas están muy dañadas como para hacerlo, camina hacia sus amigos y trata de abrazarlos pero algo se lo impide, pareciera que no puede agacharse, ya que aquellos gritos de dolor lo acompañan a cualquier lugar y cuando trata de llegar hacia ellos, se incrementan. Cada vez se encuentra más cerca de la muerte. Su corazón palpita más lentamente, su vista se nubla. Sus amigos ya casi no están, sólo queda la mitad del torso, que va desapareciendo aún más rápido que la otra parte.

Quiere llorar, pero la oscuridad se lo impide. Trata de pensar en su familia, pero la oscuridad se lo impide. Intenta correr, pero la oscuridad se lo impide. Tira su bate, ya no puede volver a tenerlo entre sus manos. Intenta cerrar los ojos, más pareciera que hay algo obligándolo a tenerlos abiertos. Entonces, con la mirada se da cuenta de que él también se está yendo, está siendo absorbido por aquella oscuridad, tal y sus amigos lo hicieron. De ellos ya no queda nada, y de él pronto lo hará.

A lo lejos ve a otra figura, que se acerca muy lentamente, parece sonreír. El cabello despeinado cubre sus ojos, y su tono de piel es azulado. Sabe perfectamente quién es, pero no quiere ni pensarlo. Ahí está para escupirle en la cara y burlarse de toda esa impotencia, mientras el espiral sigue gritando su nombre. Al parecer él tampoco puede caminar adecuadamente, o al menos eso demuestra la lentitud de sus pasos. Su traje a rayas parece estar rasgado de alguna parte. Lo ve bien, tiene sangre en la frente, cae como un pequeño hilo y se pierde en la oscuridad. Sigue intentando sonreír. Él, a su diferencia, no está desapareciendo. Sólo camina en aquella dirección, listo para lanzar todo su odio. Ness siente la gran necesidad de perderse entre la oscuridad, para no oír su voz ni el discurso que dará sobre lo patético que es. Está a punto de llegar con él, de nuevo observa hacia abajo, desaparece, pero de manera muy lenta.

Se detiene. Están observándose a los ojos, por primera vez en la vida. Pareciera que ambos quieren llorar. Aunque, el rubio intenta sonreír. El espiral sigue ahí, su voz es ahora más leve, quizá porque ahora Ness no le está prestando atención a él. Aún lo mira a los ojos. Todo se desmorona a su alrededor, hasta la misma oscuridad. No hay lágrimas, sólo esa mirada. Sin decirse nada, sólo está esa mirada que pareciera eterna. Tratan de articular algunas palabras, pero su voz se corta por la del espiral.

_Me… duele…_

Dejan de mirarse, para ahora observar su alrededor. La oscuridad perpetua y la forma del feto en el fondo. Ambos tiemblan y retroceden un poco. Sienten una pared invisible detrás, voltean y lo único que hay a lo lejos es oscuridad. Nada más que oscuridad. Devuelven la vista, el espiral sigue ahí, ondeándose con más violencia.

_Me… duele…_

Algo raro sucede, sopla un indescriptible viento. Esa extraña brisa huracanada los jala hacia la boca del destructor cósmico universal. Tratan de imponer fuerza, es imposible. Son arrastrados rápidamente, sus piernas ya no sirven de nada, ahora ya no están, desaparecieron en aquella oscuridad.

Sus manos se entrelazan, es lo último que pueden hacer. Las de Pokey siguen siendo frías, casi ásperas. Se alegra de sentir algo antes de morir. De la frente del rubio la sangre se expande, escucha su respiración, se entrecorta. Le llegó a la mente que horas antes estaba frente a ellos, con un extraño aparato en forma de araña, burlándose. Ahora, estaban en las mismas. Más recuerdos, si no hubiera sido por su hermano perdido, entonces jamás se habría enterado de su extraña tarea, la cual no pudo cumplir….

…Villano y héroe… Amigos y enemigos… porque al final de todo, él lo seguía considerando su mejor amigo.

Se acercan más a lo que pareciera la boca del feto, es como un torbellino. Una última mirada y se dejan llevar. El silencio lo rompe su antiguo mejor amigo. Su voz se quiebra, al principio Ness se niega a oír eso, después lo acepta.

_Quédate conmigo… _

Más cerca, cada vez más cerca de esa muerte tan dolorosa. Su impulso puede más que cualquier cosa, las lágrimas que brotan de los ojos de Ness. La mirada de Pokey que suplica perdón. Ambos con miedo. A punto de llegar a aquella abismal abertura, para ser absorbidos completamente. Un último gesto, un abrazo.

Un abrazo lleno de dolor, de soledad, de impotencia. Inundado en lágrimas, en sangre seca. Sin aliento, con lo poco que les queda de fuerza siguen abrazados. Quieren que las cosas terminen rápido. El destructor cósmico universal sigue llorando como un bebé, ninguno presta atención a eso. Se funden en un abrazo. En un silencio. En la oscuridad.

Adiós a su familia, por sus amigos no pudo hacer nada, le queda aceptar su destino.

Pokey vuelve a hablar, las palabras dejan helado a Ness. Una lágrima recorre su mejilla.

_Vamos a estar juntos por toda la eternidad… en la oscuridad…_


End file.
